1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus and method for analyzing association of body parts in recognizing a pose of a user, and more particularly, an apparatus and method for analyzing association of body parts in recognizing a pose of a user by taking into consideration a figure of a user shown in an image input at the time of recognition of a human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, humans use two eyes to correctly recognize a pose of the human body, even at a long distance and/or a low definition.
A method for recognizing a human body pose using a computer vision system has recently been gaining demanded in various fields. However, accurate recognition of the human body pose is still a difficult matter.
Generally, a model-based method has been mainly used for recognition of the human body pose.
However, the model-based method is inappropriate for estimation of complex poses performed in a sitting or lying state, such as, yoga poses, stretching, and the like, due to the occlusion of some body parts.
In addition, according to general body part recognition methods, errors may occur during the recognition when the same body part may be recognized in several different positions when a new non-learned body figure is detected or various costumes are applied. Therefore, connection positions may not be accurately estimated.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved body part recognition method that increases recognition efficiency by taking into consideration a figure of a user shown in an image input at the time of recognition of a human body.